


Please, Daddy!

by asmodesgold



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmodesgold/pseuds/asmodesgold
Summary: In light of the passing of Carrie Fisher I'm posting this in the hopes of getting your minds off how shitty 2016 has been. And yes, I am ashamed to have written this yet apparently not ashamed enough to NOT post it so...have fun, kiddos.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pantaloons_in_ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantaloons_in_ruins/gifts).



> As always, shout out to my intrepid beta booyahkendell!
> 
> Pantaloons, I tried lifting my anonymity on this in your collection and ao3 wouldn't let me so I removed it with the intent to post it there again but I apparently can't for some reason??? And there's no other way to get ahold of you to let you know you can add it again, I hope you read this!

“Pleaaase,” Sonny begged between whimpers. They'd been switching between Rafe fucking him and Sonny riding his cock whenever one of them ran out of energy, but Sonny had already reached that point and Rafe hadn't yet flipped him over. Still, Sonny wasn't sure if that was what he was pleading for, or if he wanted more bruising kisses; if he wanted his nipples to be pinched and pulled, wanted more bites to his neck and shoulders, if he wanted Rafe to grip his hips harder and force him to grind side to side on his fat dick (and god, Sonny's sure he'd ever come across a dick with more length and girth than this man’s), or if he simply wanted Rafe to finally let him cum by taking off the cock ring he'd put on him earlier. Rafe himself didn't appear to need one to keep going. And going, going, going he was.

 

Sonny had no idea how long they'd been fucking but, god, it felt like forever. His asshole was practically rubbed raw being stretched that wide for so long, and only the copious amounts of lube Rafe kept squirting into him whenever they changed positions was keeping it from burning any more than it was.

 

Rafe made him jump out of his thoughts with an undignified squeal as his lover pressed his skilled fingers into just the right spot in Sonny's taint, externally stimulating his prostate while rubbing against it internally as he forced Sonny to keep grinding with his other hand.

 

“Pleeaasee,” he sobbed, falling forward. It was such torture and every nerve in his body screamed at him at once in pain and pleasure.

 

“Shhh,” Rafe said soothingly in between gentle kisses to Sonny's throat. “I've got you, baby, Daddy’s got you.”

 

“Daddy, pleasepleaseplease,” he couldn't keep from whimpering; it was as if it was the only thing he could do anymore was push words and sounds out of his mouth while the rest of his body just twitched and spasmed in pleasure.

 

“Such a good boy, Daddy's baby is being so good for him.” Rafe kissed his bottom lip before catching it between his teeth and gently nibbling. One of his fingers worked its way from his taint to his rim, rubbing at the sensitive tissue and drawing more sobs out of Sonny. After a moment, the exploring digit began pushing in next to his dick. Tears ran down Sonny's face as he shook his head as far as he could with his lower lip still trapped. The finger disregarded the protest and kept moving inward until it reached that special bundle of nerves and began pressing into and rubbing it.

 

Sonny positively wailed and thrashed about, but was unable to move away due to the ever present hand on his hip and the mouth now sucking on his lip. He couldn't see anymore; his senses were whittled down to the finger in his ass mercilessly stimulating his prostate and the thumb still working it from the outside. Jumbled words and sounds were all he could manage now, and they were swallowed when Rafe pulled him into another harsh kiss.

 

“You've been such a good boy for me.”

 

Sonny whined as his dick jumped painfully at the words.

 

“Such a good boy. I'm going to have to reward you, aren’t I?”

 

With a loud yelp Sonny was pulled off of Rafe’s cock, his gaping asshole unable to keep the torrent of lube from following. He was tossed over the wedge next to them on the couch that kept his ass at just the right angle. The moment his oversensitive dick touched the wedge he tried to squirm away, but Rafe merely resumed his firm grip on Sonny’s hips and with a loud, wet squelch, pushed himself back inside Sonny and began a excruciatingly fast rhythm, forcing Sonny’s dick to rub against the coarse fabric over and over again. He kicked his legs and clawed at the couch, howling as much as his now worn out vocal chords would let him as each brutal thrust slapped Rafe’s balls against his abused taint, the wet smacking, sucking sounds echoing around the living room.

 

“Almost there baby,” Rafe whispered lovingly into his ear, completely at odds with the savage abuse he was doling out on Sonny’s body. “Hold on just a little longer for Daddy.”

 

Thrust, thrust, thrust.

 

“Just a little longer.”

 

Smack, smack, smack.

 

“You’re being such a good boy.”

 

Sonny’s eyes began rolling backwards.

 

“You doing ok, baby?”

 

When Sonny did nothing more but groan in response, Rafe stopped balls-deep inside him and nudged his cheek with his nose.

 

“Baby?”

 

He whimpered, body still twitching and unintentionally rubbing his dick against the wedge, Rafe’s dick against his prostate, and stretching his rim around said dick. He felt like he was on fire and he swore his brain was melting.

 

“Baby,” Rafe cooed in his ear, moving his hands from Sonny’s hips and running them lightly over his sides. “You’ve got to let Daddy know if you’re ok before he’ll keep going.”

 

Sonny choked on a sob and hastily nodded his head.

 

“Daddy has to hear you say it, baby.”

 

“Yyyeessss!”

 

“Yes, what?”

 

“I’m ok, Daddy!”

 

Rafe hummed happily.

 

“Is Daddy making you feel good?”

 

Sonny nodded again before remembering to say, “Yes, Daddy, so good!”

 

Rafe’s dick twitched from within his ass and he swore at the sensation.

 

“F-f-fuuuck.”

 

Out of nowhere a hand came swinging down and struck his ass, causing his internal muscles to clench around Rafe, which made him convulse and repeat the loop of spasm-causing-pleasure. By the time he managed to stop the cycle, he was crying into a cushion and Rafe was carding his fingers through Sonny’s long hair.

 

“Good boys don’t swear,” Rafe said, too calmly for someone whose dick was being squeezed like a near-empty tube of toothpaste by Sonny’s ass.

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Sonny sobbed.

 

“Apology accepted.” Rafe mercifully resumed his thrusts, albeit shallowly and slowly. “What would Daddy’s sweet boy like from him?”

 

His neurons were once again beginning to rapidly fire, temporarily preventing Sonny from being able to answer.

 

“Baby?”

 

“Daddy,” he gasped. “Daddy, daddy, daddy.”

 

“Yes, baby, Daddy’s here, what would you like him to do?”

 

“More, more, more Daddy, please!”

“More what, sweetheart?”

 

Sonny was helpless to stop the drool leaking out the corner of his panting mouth.

 

“You say you want more, baby, but you keeping moving away from Daddy. Do you want Daddy to stop?”

 

“N-n-n-n-noooo!” Sonny practically screamed. He tried impaling himself on Rafe’s dick despite the sensory overload. “I’ll be a good boy Daddy, I swear!”

 

Rafe gave him another, but lighter, swat on his behind.

 

“No swearing,” he admonished.

 

“Yes, Daddy, I’ll be a good boy, I’ll be a good boy for you, Daddy!”

 

“You already are a good boy,” Rafe said, planting a kiss behind Sonny’s ear. “Squirming on Daddy’s cock like a good little whore.”

 

“I’m a good whore,” Sonny agreed, tongue beginning to loll out of his mouth.

 

This time Rafe gave him two spankings, one for each butt cheek.

 

“What did I say about bad language?”

 

Sonny squeaked out an apology.

 

“Now, would you like to cum with Daddy?”

 

“YES!”

 

Raising himself back up, Rafe laughed and resumed his hold on Sonny’s bouncing hips. He began meeting Sonny’s thrusts, once, twice, three times, then reached underneath them, and with practiced fingers pulled the cock ring open. With just a single thrust more, Sonny was silently screaming his release, and Rafe allowed himself to fall over the edge with him.

 

They collapsed onto the couch, Rafe kicking the wedge to the floor. Sonny was only barely on the edge of consciousness and couldn’t move or make a sound as Rafe slid out of him and began fingering his poor, abused, gaping hole.

 

“You’re going to make a mess,” Rafe commented idly.

 

Something unnaturally smooth and solid was being pressed into him, and Sonny quickly identified it as the giant butt plug Rafe loved to put in him despite (or probably because of) how uncomfortably full it made him. But he was too out of it to muster a protest, and soon it was seated inside him, straining at his already raw insides.

 

“There,” Rafe said, giving his ass one last pat before standing up. With practiced ease he picked up his lover and carried him to their bed, tucking him in.

 

Sonny had almost let sleep claim him when he suddenly remembered something.

 

“Orange,” he whispered.

 

Rafe had been halfway to the other side of the bed, but as soon as he heard that word he rushed back to Sonny’s side.

 

“What? What did I do? Are you ok?”

 

“I forgot to plug my phone in.”

 

“...You had to use our safe word for that?”

 

The corner of Sonny’s mouth twitched up.

 

“Didn’t want to break character.”

 

Rafe huffed, kissed Sonny’s forehead and went back into the living room to grab the phone.

 

“Next time,” he said to himself, “I should just gag him.”


End file.
